


Hills and Valleys

by terajk



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bites and Bruises, Canon Disabled Character, Chromatic Character, Community: kink_bingo, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-26
Updated: 2011-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terajk/pseuds/terajk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They really were very similar. Even in the stuff that was different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hills and Valleys

**Author's Note:**

> For my "bites/bruises" square for [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/)

It said something about her, Toph supposed, that when she and Azula had sex, she still thought of Katara. Of course, having sex in general made her think of Katara: she was the first person Toph had ever been attracted to, which made the whole “helping the Avatar save the world” thing kind of awkward. It was hard to teach anybody anything when someone’s very presence made you feel like swooning and punching something simultaneously--especially when your student’s heart raced for her as fast as yours did. (She’d been...rather harder on Aang than she’d intended.) When Azula would put her hands on her shoulders, her weight crushing her stomach and breasts, Toph still felt Katara’s body as they wrestled in the mud and exchanged their own elements like bodily fluids.

Not that she'd tell them _any_ of this. Ever. "You two act like thugs together," Katara had said once--and, okay, she was right. And Azula? The less said about the person who encased her in ice and chained her to a sewer-grate, the better. Toph tried not to focus on it, but they really were very similar. Even in the stuff that was different, like the fingernails digging into her flesh. Of course Azula hurt her, on purpose, in ways that Katara never would. Even her kisses hurt: hungry sucking at her throat, small nips at her breasts and thighs. _Stay, no matter how much I push you, no matter how much you want to run away._ Toph never ran. Instead she pushed back _(Who do you think you are, Sugar Queen? My mother?)_ but not too hard--she wasn’t a teenager anymore. In fact, it had been Katara who taught her how to do this, to push back without pushing away. To enjoy being pushed herself. (Maybe she really _was_ her mother, in a manner of speaking).

Alone, Toph would run her fingers over the hills and valleys of Azula’s need, bumps that became the word “fuck” in the writing for blind people she and Teo were inventing. They were proof of the dares she accepted and won, and she liked them. Not because she felt she _had_ to take what Azula dished out, but because she was strong enough to do it. She wasn’t afraid--of Azula, of Katara, even of Zuko seeing his sister’s sex life in Toph’s skin. (She was a little afraid of Ursa, maybe, but she tried not to think about that, either). And Toph made sure they all knew how not-afraid she was.

They _did_ know it, even by signs she never found. “Where’d you get that bruise?” Katara would ask even though she knew the answer. She did it to show that she wasn’t scared of Azula, either, and Toph could respect that. Toph was always amazed that things that had no weight could affect seeing people so much. (Even voices felt heavy, took on the tangibility of the people they belonged to). Yes, the bruises and love-bites were badges of honor; but more than that, they meant that, as she belonged to Azula, Azula belonged to her, too.


End file.
